Hardest of hearts
by Lenayuri
Summary: Bilbo fue el único que pudo traspasar la coraza del corazón de Thorin Escudo de Roble. [Thilbo]


**Disclaimer**. Nada del fandom me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por el amor al fandom y al slash.

**Advertencias**. Semi!AU -si leíste el libro, sabrás qué fue lo que cambié-. Ligero OoC en Thorin -¡culpo a los fanarts de Tumblr!-. **SLASH**. Relación hombre/hombre, nada explícito. Besos. Manoseo.

**Notas**. Este fanfic participa o, de hecho, es uno de los fanfics _regalos_ del reto de este mes en el **Foro del Yaoi & el Slash**, llamado **'Simón dice'**. El prompt me lo puso **Marinuqui** y fue la canción "_**Hardest of hearts**_" de _Florence and the Machine_. Ciertamente fue una canción **muy** difícil... casi declino varias veces en este reto... y luego ¡llegó la idea! Aunque primero quería hacerlo angst y algo violento, pero al final mi corazón de pollo pudo más.

_CofmiOTPesSmaug/BilboperoestavezquisejugarconThori n/Bilbocof** ¡N****o me**** maten!**_ xD

**GRACIAS INFINITAS A MAYE MALFTER POR SER MI BETA. **OvO gracias, mujer. ¡Eres un sol! Y sí, tu comentario (14) es muy acertado ;)

Sin más, disfruten. O3O

* * *

**Hardest of Hearts**

Bilbo se consideraba un hobbit afortunado. Había recorrido los más hermosos valles, colinas y lagos. Había conocido a personajes importantes, los cuales ni siquiera eran hobbits y, sinceramente, había vivido una de las mejores aventuras de su vida –a pesar de que ésta casi le cuesta la vida.

Al principio había extrañado su hogar, sí. Y su cama, su cocina, sus pañuelos, su ropa… sus comodidades, pero ¿quién podía culparlo? Siempre había vivido así, se había acostumbrado a esa vida llena de paz y tranquilidad y así nada más, de un día para el otro, Gandalf había llegado a su puerta y todo comenzó ahí.

No se arrepentía. Nunca lo haría, de verdad.

Pero ahora que estaba de vuelta en su hogar, en su cálido y confortable agujero de hobbit, con todas sus cosas –las que había podido recuperar de los saqueadores de sus vecinos–, su comida, sus recuerdos… fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que, básicamente, se sentía solo.

Y era ilógico sentirse así porque _siempre_ había vivido así. Nunca había necesitado de alguien más, y sin embargo ahí estaba, frente a la verja de su hogar, fumando su pipa y observando el cielo estrellado en aquella cálida noche en Hobbiton, anhelando lo que había vivido con Los Trece Enanos de la Compañía de Thorin, Escudo de Roble –hizo nota mental de acortarle el nombre. Si era sincero consigo mismo, le hubiese gustado vivir más aventuras con ellos, sobre todo con Thorin. Pero los enanos habían recuperado Erebor, su oro, habían destruido a Smaug y ya no necesitaban al _saqueador Bilbo_. El hobbit no quería reconocerlo, pero estaba triste.

Tal vez sólo era pasajero, como cuando pasas mucho tiempo con una mascota y ésta, de repente, decide irse y te deja con ese hueco en tu vida, un hueco que es difícil de llenar de nuevo y que a veces, tarda demasiado en llenarse.

Bilbo observó las estrellas nuevamente y se preguntó qué estarían haciendo los enanos. Qué estaría haciendo Gandalf. Qué estaría haciendo Thorin.

—Ese enano idiota— se le escapó decir en un tono de desdén. Sonrió y dejó salir el humo de su preparación especial de hierbas. Era relajante y a la vez le ayudaba a no pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo.

Nunca, como hobbit, le había interesado nada a excepción de su hogar. No tenía intenciones de conocer a nadie para vivir una _vida feliz de casados_, mucho menos si éstos eran como Lobelia Sacovilla, una bruja con mal genio y codiciosa a más no poder. Sin embargo, si alguien le preguntaba en ese momento si tenía a alguien especial en su corazón, probablemente la respuesta sería: sí.

El problema, claro está, era que Bilbo no podía competir con un reino, con el oro de Erebor –o lo que le correspondía a la Montaña Solitaria–, o con el duro corazón de Thorin. Sobre todo esto último.

El hobbit había notado, poco a poco, que Thorin era alguien valiente, valeroso y que era amado y adorado por su pueblo. Y que aún con sus fracasos del pasado, era respetado por lo que era. Pero su corazón se había vuelto duro. Estaba protegido por un caparazón, por una coraza completamente impenetrable para nadie más que su propio pueblo. Y Bilbo dudaba que, aún con los problemas solucionados en su reino, su corazón fuese a abrirse así nada más.

Pero Bilbo no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. ¡Era un hobbit! Y más importante ¡era Bilbo Baggins y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente! Al menos iba a intentarlo y si salía herido… bueno, lo importante era intentarlo.

=X=

Bilbo preparó su maleta con lo que consideraba necesario para el viaje, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, necesitaba un poni. Era tan difícil aquello, que casi se echa para atrás –aún sin haber comenzado el viaje.

Decidió que su viaje comenzaría al alba, así que tenía algunos minutos para prepararse. No había dormido para nada esa noche, pensando en qué y cómo iba a lograr convencer a Thorin de que sus sentimientos hacia él no tenían nada que ver con su posición ante su pueblo o su riqueza. Bilbo era humilde, podía vivir con poco y así sería feliz.

Cuando las aves comenzaron a cantar y los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por sus ventanas, supo que había llegado el momento. Se encaminó hacia su puerta y dudó un instante. ¿Y si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal? ¿Era apropiado, prudente? Bilbo comenzó a pensar que tal vez lo que estaba a punto de hacer era egoísta. _¡Por supuesto que es egoísta, Bilbo Baggins! _Se recriminó mentalmente. _No estás pensando en los sentimientos de Thorin, prácticamente vas a ir y lo obligarás a decidir, o eso especulará él. Seguro pensará que estás interesado en algo más que en él, por supuesto… qué casualidad que justo cuando su pueblo comienza a prosperar, tú te das cuenta de que sientes algo por él._ La mente de Bilbo siguió divagando por algunos minutos más, hasta que unos toques en su gran puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Dejó su bolsa en el suelo y abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al encontrarse –casi– cara a cara con quien ocupaba sus sueños cada noche: Thorin II Escudo de Roble. E hizo lo que hacía al sorprenderse… se desmayó de la impresión.

=X=

—Bilbo— el aludido se removió entre sueños. No quería despertarse. Seguramente era alguno de sus vecinos molestos que querían algo de su alacena o bien robarle algo. Se acomodó mejor y sonrió aún dormido. Estaba teniendo un sueño muy interesante. En su sueño, Thorin llegaba a su casa y le declaraba su amor, con palabras cursis y un ramo de margaritas, le contaba que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, y que se sentía muy solo reinando Erebor sin él y que quería que fuese su consorte. Absurdo por donde Bilbo lo pensara, pero era un sueño divertido —Bilbo, despierta— de nuevo esa voz. No quería despertar. No quería volver a estar solo, no cuando algo tan cálido como ese sentimiento se había alojado en su corazón y amenazaba con desgarrarle el alma si no lo exteriorizaba.

—No— dijo entre sueños.

—Bilbo— la voz se escuchó ligeramente molesta, pero a Bilbo no le importó. Se acurrucó aún más en aquella superficie blanda, tan cálida, tan fuerte, tan… tan diferente a su cama.

En el cerebro del pequeño hobbit algo hizo clic. _No_ estaba en su cama. Thorin _sí_ había llegado a su casa. Se había _desmayado_. Y, de hecho... ¿desde cuándo su cama se movía? Bilbo abrió los ojos rápidamente y se incorporó. Estaba en el suelo, _en_ el regazo de Thorin quien, aparentemente, no había encontrado otra manera de evitar que se golpeara la cabeza más que colocar su propio cuerpo como escudo –_oh, la ironía_.

—T-Thorin ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?— se levantó del suelo, esperando la respuesta del otro.

—Pensé que era apropiado venir— soltó, sin inmutarse.

—Ya…— le miró suspicaz — ¿hiciste un viaje de varios días en poni solamente porque pensaste que era apropiado venir?

—Sí ¿acaso no puedo?

—Eres un rey, supongo que puedes hacer lo que te plazca— nuevamente, Bilbo maldijo en voz baja. Esa era la oportunidad que había planeado tener y la estaba echando a perder al responder como usualmente lo hacía. Ay, por el amor de…

—Es verdad, soy un rey— dijo ligeramente prepotente.

—Pensé que para este tiempo serías un poco más humilde, considerando los problemas que pasamos en el pasado por tu actitud hostil hacia los elfos y los habitantes de Esgaroth.

—Es difícil olvidar cosas, Bilbo— escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del enano envió un escalofrío a la columna del hobbit. No era bueno para su salud mental seguir por ese camino; si seguían así, Bilbo haría o diría algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

—Pero no me has dicho el por qué estás aquí, no creo que esto sea una visita de cortesía por parte del rey de Erebor.

—Tienes razón, Bilbo. La razón por la que estoy aquí es…— pero Thorin calló. A los ojos de Bilbo, lucía nervioso, algo inusual y completamente inverosímil si consideraba su actitud normal —lo que quiero decirte es que tuve una plática con Balin y ciertamente me hizo pensar en muchas cosas— el enano comenzó a avanzar y Bilbo a retroceder, un paso a la vez, lento, como si fuese planeado.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas?— Bilbo, al ser más pequeño que Thorin y tener que verlo hacia arriba, tenía una vista privilegiada de sus labios.

—Conociste la historia de mi pueblo, nos acompañaste en aquella aventura aún cuando yo no creía en ti, me apoyaste y ayudaste a mi familia, ayudaste a la compañía a sobrevivir, me enseñaste cuán valiente eres y, prácticamente, lo que en verdad vales— dio otro paso —no me di cuenta de lo que significas para mi hasta que partiste para volver aquí, a tu hogar.

— ¿Y qué es lo que _yo_ significo para _ti_?— Bilbo lo sabía, lo sentía por la mirada de Thorin, por la cercanía, por la invasión a su espacio personal y porque, básicamente, estaba dejándose acorralar contra la pared de su hogar. Bilbo _quería_ ser acorralado por el enano.

—Mucho, Bilbo— y sin decir nada más, el enano se inclinó para besar al hobbit.

Fue un beso tosco, con prisas, fuerte. Era un beso que transmitía tanto y nada a la vez. Bilbo debía pararse de puntillas para alcanzar al otro y optó por colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thorin. Éste, en consecuencia, llevó sus manos a la espalda baja de Bilbo, profundizando el beso.

Cuando el beso se terminó, ambos se miraban fijamente. Ninguno quería romper la atmósfera creada por la acción anterior, pero Thorin tenía algo más que decir.

—Debes saber, Bilbo, que eres un hobbit excepcional. Eres único en toda la Tierra Media. Me sorprendiste en el pasado y lo vuelves a hacer ahora, respondiéndome— elevó su mano y pasó su mano entre el cabello del hobbit —estaba tan consumido por la venganza y el resentimiento que no me di cuenta de cuándo o de cómo comencé a sentirme atraído hacia ti, hacia tu sonrisa, hacia tu esencia. Balin es sabio, él lo notó mucho antes que yo. Me dijo que debía darme cuenta de _algo_ sobre ti antes de que fuese tarde; y ahora entiendo el por qué de tu mirada al partir de nuestras tierras.

—Sí, bueno— Bilbo se aclaró la garganta —era difícil competir contra tu pueblo, ya sabes.

—Pero no debes competir, Bilbo— tomó entre sus manos el rostro del hobbit, viéndolo a los ojos para transmitirle todo su sentir —porque tú has conquistado mi corazón, mi alma. Me has liberado de todos esos fantasmas del pasado que yo mismo quise cargar. Fui un idiota al dejarte ir.

—Sí, lo fuiste.

—Y quiero remediarlo— Thorin volvió a besar a Bilbo. Esta vez el beso fue más profundo, con más sentimiento, con más deseo. Manos iban y venían por la piel del más pequeño y Bilbo no se quiso quedar atrás. Comenzó a pelearse con la inmensa cantidad de pieles que adornaban el cuerpo del enano, tan molestas. Thorin entendió el mensaje porque, sin romper el beso, comenzó a desnudarse.

Bilbo rompió el beso para observar el torso desnudo del rey de los enanos y, ciertamente, era un deleite para su pupila. Thorin, al notar el gesto de deseo del otro, volvió a atacar su boca. Sus manos trabajaban rápidamente para desnudarlo también, aunque en su caso era más sencillo al sólo usar una camisa, sus tirantes y su pantalón. Cuando su pecho estuvo descubierto, Thorin cargó a Bilbo para tener mayor facilidad de besar y morder a sus anchas aquel cuerpo que se le antojaba como el más delicioso manjar que jamás probó.

Lo siguiente que Thorin hizo, fue llevar a Bilbo hasta su habitación y ahí, en esa habitación, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, con besos dulces y amargos, con mordidas y arañazos, con gritos, jadeos y gemidos que se volvieron una sinfonía erótica en aquel agujero de hobbit.

=X=

Cincuenta años después, y con muchas canas en su cabello, Bilbo volvió a admirar el cielo lleno de estrellas en compañía de su siempre fiel pipa. Había terminado de escribir esa carta que nunca debía ser leída por nadie más que por él y, tal vez, por la otra persona involucrada. Pero nunca sería así.

Aún con las promesas de Thorin, Bilbo no pudo competir contra el pueblo de Erebor. Necesitaban a su rey y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Era una apuesta que ya la tenía perdida desde el comienzo y aún así, había disfrutado cada día, cada instante que duró.

Bilbo hubiese querido monopolizarlo, tenerlo sólo para él, huir y alejase de todo, de Hobbiton, de Erebor, del oro, de todo. Pero no podía hacerlo, así no era él. Y después de algún tiempo, hizo lo que debía hacer –lo que era correcto. Dejó ir a Thorin.

Pero el hobbit aún tenía sus recuerdos, sus buenos y malos recuerdos. Aquellos que le recordaban lo afortunado que había sido al conocer a la Compañía, a Gandalf, a los elfos, a todos… pero sobre todo, a Thorin. Y lo que había ocurrido entre ellos quedaría grabado en su mente, en su alma. No podía quedarse en su corazón porque ese, ese ya pertenecía al enano.

Bilbo apretó su agarre alrededor de la hoja de papel donde había escrito todo lo que fue la relación entre Thorin y él, y así como el viento cálido de verano se llevaba el humo de su pipa, así tomó un poco de fuego y comenzó a quemarlo.

Los recuerdos debían quedarse como eso. Como preciados tesoros que sólo debían compartir los involucrados. Y por más duro que fuese, Bilbo sobreviviría. Porque era posible, que cincuenta años después, una gran aventura fuese a dar comienzo. Y él estaría dispuesto a vivirla.

* * *

**Notas Finales**

Y nada, que yo quería meterle PWP a esto, pero simplemente no salió - considerando que lo empujé hasta el límite, pero nada.

Espero les haya gustado... Thorin es difícil, sobretodo en... el... canon... :llora: Ahem... ¡hoy salió el trailer de The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug! *-*

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios que _sé_ me dejarán(?) *saca el bate*


End file.
